The Carlin Challenge
by Beccajean823
Summary: Ashley's the new girl which both the Carlin's want. Who's charm does she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters.

**Spencer's POV**

"Glen if you don't get up now I'm not going to get you up again!" I yell at Glens door. He yells something back but I can't hear him.

I go into my room and look in my closet. I pick out my outfit for the day which is my cheerleading outfit of course. I love this outfit, I look hott in it so why not wear it. It will get all the guys and girls looking at me. I love my attention. I go over and sit down on my bed and start doing my makeup. I always have to keep my appearance up, I can't let Madison and Sherri be hotter than me.

"Spencer! Breakfast is ready!" My dad calls from the kitchen down stairs.

"Ok I'll be down in a second!" I yell back.

I finish my makeup and get up to look at myself in the mirror. "Good" I say and I grab my book bag and head downstairs. "Good morning dad, it smells amazing in here."

"Good morning sweetie where's your brother?" He says as he kisses the top of my head. He made pancakes bacon and toast. It looks so yummy. My dad is always cooking, and his cooking is amazing. He makes the best chili ever!

"Well I tried to wake him up but I don't know if he woke up."

"Glen! Get down here breakfast is getting cold!"

"Dad, why do you cook big breakfasts on a school day?"

"What you don't like my cooking?" He smiles with a wink, I know he is kidding when he does that.

"No I love your cooking and you know that, but you know Glen is always late and I don't eat a lot in the morning."

"Well usually when I cook big breakfasts and there is a lot left over I take it down to the shelter and give it to them."

"I love you dad, you are a good man."

"I love you too." He smiles big.

"So where's mom? Did she have to go in to work early?"

"Yah something about an big accident." My mom is a doctor at a hospital. She is like the best doctor in L.A. I love her so much.

"Oh you gotta hate those. Well I'm off to school thanks for breakfast dad."

"Don't you have to get a ride from Glen?"

"No I'll catch a ride with Madison or I'll just walk."

"Ok just be careful."

"I will bye!" I say as I walk out the door. I decide to walk to school. It's so nice out why not. Fifteen minutes later I arrive at school.

"Hey girl! Are you ready for today's practice?" Madison comes up behind me.

"Yes, I'm excited! After all I am the leader of the squad."

"Well anyways there is this huge party tonight at Brad's house, are you going?" Sherri says with a huge smile. Madison and Sherri are my best friends. They have been since sophomore year when I tried out for cheerleading. Madison got mad at me when I took the head cheerleader this year, my senior year. But she got over it because she loves me. I know deep down everyday when we go to cheerleading practice she hates that she isn't the leader. Oh well I think I am a much better leader. We went to our first competition and we didn't even place. This year we are going to win because of me.

"Yes that's so much better than homework anyways."

They go to their boyfriends to probably make out. They are always making out with their boyfriends. It gets kind of annoying. I however keep it in the bedroom.

I'm sitting in the quad on my cell when I see Kelly walking by. So I stop her as I hold onto her hand to get her to stop. She looks over and sees it's me and her mouth turns into a smile. "Hey sexy looking for me?" I say with a sexy voice.

"Well I wasn't before but now I'm wondering why I wasn't." She says as she sits down next to me pretty close.

"How could you not be looking for me? I'm always on your mind."

"Yes every night when I'm touching myself."

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh yah it's amazing, I picture you naked and us doing it screaming my name."

"Well how about that fantasy become true, tomorrow night your place?"

"You're reading my mind aren't you?"

"No, not necessarily. I'm just that good."

The bell rings and I say "Well I have to go. Call me." I say as I put my hand up like a telephone.

"Oh I plan on it." she says with a wink and we're both off to class.

I hate English class. There are so many immature people in that class. On top of that the teacher is boring and he makes the whole class smell of body odor. He really needs to take a shower.

I walk over to my locker to check my hair and makeup. I know a locker is used to keep books in it but I keep my books in my back pack so I just make sure I'm still looking hott.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning?" Glen comes up beside me kind of yelling.

"Whoa hold up I did I yelled and knocked on your door, and dad yelled for you."

"You know you have to come in to my room and get me up."

"Well I'm not stepping in that room of yours, and anyways since when did you care about getting to school on time?"

"I don't, I just met this hot brunette the other day and she likes school and she's in my first class. I just want to impress her."

"What before you sleep with her and move on?"

"You know me best baby sis."

"Yah I know you a little too much."

"Anyways did you hear about the sick party that Brad is throwing tonight?"

"Yah actually I'm going to that with Madison and Sherri. Well we're all going to be there but they will be off with their boyfriends."

"Why don't you just bring Kelly?"

"Because I like to keep my options open. I could get anyone there to dance with me."

"Not anyone Spencer, be for real."

"Oh yah? Ok then, I challenge you."

"To what?"

"Let's see how many numbers we can each get by the end of the night."

"But that's not fair Spencer, you go after girls and guys."

"Ok then I'll make it fair, you pick who I can only get."

"Good, you can only go after…girls."

"Why girls?"

"Because when they reject you, I will be there to pick the pieces up."

"Ok then it's a challenge." We shake hands, and I start talking again. "If I get more numbers then you have to do the dishes for a month."

"Is that all you got Spence? Well if I get more numbers then you have to clean my bedroom, it is getting pretty damn dirty in there."

"Ewe no! I'm not cleaning that disgusting room of yours."

"We already shook on it Spence, you can't take it back now."

"Actually no you're on. I know I'm going to win anyways." I sure hope I do. I do not want to go into his room. When you walk by it, it stinks. I can't imagine what is in there. The bell rings warning us we have to get to class.

"Alright we'll go together."

"See ya." I go into my next class.

After school I go to cheer practice. It was fun and tiring at the same time. I'm at home right now getting ready for the party tonight. I pick out a royal blue dress that is a little snug so all the ladies can see all my sexy curves. It is knee length, it's strapless and it is showing just enough cleavage. I hear a knock on the door and Glen say "Are you ready yet?"

"Yah almost give me a minute." I say as I fix up my makeup. I put my black heels on and walk down the stairs.

"What are you all dressed up for?" my mom says.

"We are going to a party tonight." Glen says coming down the stairs.

"Where at?"

"At my friend Brads." Glen says.

"Well you guys be careful, and be home before midnight. Love you."

"Ok mom. Love you too." We say in unison. I love my mom. I came out when I was 16 and at first she wasn't so thrilled about it. After some time she got over it and loves me for me. She sometimes jokes about it now. Which makes it a whole lot better talking to her about stuff. My dad didn't have a problem with it when he found out. He is the most caring guy ever.

We get to the party and there are so many cars there that we had to park across the street. The music is so loud we heard it down the street.

"Are you ready to clean my room?"

"No, but I think you better get your yellow gloves ready because you'll be doing the dishes for a week."

"In your dreams baby sis."

We walk in the house and we split up. I walk over to a hot brunette and start talking to her. Her name is Katie and she is 18. I've always had an eye for older women. I use my charm on her and she gives me her number. 1 down many, many more to go.

The whole night was like this. I have a whole bunch of little pieces of paper in my pocket. I would sometimes dance with them or I would just talk to them when I was getting a drink. One girl even tried to kiss me. I knew I was popular and I could get anyone I wanted to give me their number. That is why I took this bet. He probably got 3 number at most. I look at my cell and see that it's almost 11:40. I text Glen to tell him I'll be at the car. I make my way out and when I'm at the car, this girl walks up to me. Damn she is fine.

"Hey sexy, looking for a ride?"

"No actually my brother is coming out in a minute."

"You don't want to come home with me tonight?"

"Not tonight but another night would be awesome." I say with a wink.

"Oh yah? What would we do?"

"Give me your number and you can listen for yourself tonight."

"Ohh..kinky I see."

"Oh you know it baby."

"Alright then." I hand her a pen and a piece of paper. She writes it down and sticks it in my bra. "Make sure you call me." she kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I might have to actually call her. I'm so glad this was a college party and not a high school party. Because if it was I don't think I would have gotten so many numbers.

"Hey sis I'm here let's get out of here quick get in the car!" Glen yells really loud and gets in the car and starts it. I run and get in the car and he is off.

"What was that all about?"

"Well I was hitting on some chick and her boyfriend seen me about to kiss her and started running after me. Luckily she held him back, because if she didn't I probably would have got hit."

"Wow Glen you're stupid. And I bet you didn't even get her number did ya?"

"OH FUCK!" he yells as I smile.

"So how many did you get?" He says after he calms down.

"I don't know we'll count them when we get home."

"Alright but you better be scared, I got quite a few."

"Don't worry, I'm not scared at all. I'm just picturing it now, you at the sink for a month doing the dishes. I really hate doing them."

"Well that sucks because you will be doing the dishes and cleaning my room."

"Ok we will see."

We arrive home and we are in my room counting all the numbers.

"10." Glen says and smiles. "Beat that baby sis."

I smile big and say "15."

"No you're lying!"

"No I'm not count them yourself." He starts counting them.

"Whatever, I'm tired I'm going to bed." he says coldly.

"You're just mad because I won. That will teach you to mess with me."

"Night Spencer." he says getting up off my bed.

"Night loser!" I say. I knew I would win. If I thought I would lose, I wouldn't have taken the bet. I wouldn't ever want to go into that room of his.

I get in the shower and get all ready for bed. I go over to my window to shut it. Something catches my eye. I look over and I see mover vans parked in the driveway. Oh great neighbors, I hope it's a smoking hot girl that loves cheerleaders!

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fic that I will be writing by myself. I wrote another one with my girlfriend. Beccniya is the username. I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! I love reviews : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley!" I hear Kyla yell from down the hall. Oh gosh what does she want.

She comes into my room and starts yelling, "Ashley did you take my earrings again?"

"Yah they are over on my dresser" I say pointing to the dresser.

"Stop taking my shit without asking." she says walking out of my room.

"Whatever!" I say walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. I'm thirsty and we don't have anything in the fridge. "Ugh!" I yell in frustration.

"What's the matter honey?" my mom says as she walks into the kitchen.

"We don't have anything in this fridge!"

"Ashley we just moved in yesterday, I haven't got a chance to go and get groceries. I'll probably do it later today."

"Ok I guess I'll just have some water for now."

"What is wrong with you today? You've been in a bad mood all day."

"Well I don't know mom, we stayed in New York for over two years and then you move us out here. I left all my friends over there, I was starting to get a life for once!"

"I wanted to start a new one out here. It smells a lot better out here too."

"No mom you moved us out here because you found me dating a girl again. How many more times are you going to do this to me and Kyla? We can't keep moving because I get a girlfriend! When are you just going to accept that I'm gay!" I yell loudly.

"You're not gay Ashley, you're going through a phase."

"Would you quit saying that! It's not a phase, it's who I am! One day you will accept that and it's going to be too late because you will already have lost me." I say walking up the stairs.

I hate that my mom is doing this to Kyla and I. Ever since she found out that I was gay she has been moving us around. Every time she found out I was dating a girl or her finding me and my girlfriend at the time making out she packs us up and moves.

This last time, she found out from one of my friends, well ex friend that is that I was dating a girl at my school. I went to school the next day and when I got home she had all the boxes packed and the movers were there getting the boxes into the moving vans. We were on the road the next day. As soon as I turn 18 I'm moving out of this hell hole. We lived in New York for the longest time ever. I was actually starting to like it there and getting a lot of friends.

I was laying on my bed when I heard the door bell ring. I lay there because I thought Kyla or my mom would get it. I hear my mom yell "Ashley can you get that I'm about to get in the shower!" We just got here, who could it be.

I go downstairs to the door and I open it. Wow was all I could think, she is so beautiful. "Hello, my name is Spencer and I am your neighbor."

I take her hand and say "It's very nice to meet you Spencer, my name is Ashley."

"Well welcome to the neighborhood, if there is anything I could do please come over."

"Ok I will do that."

She starts to walk away when she turns around and says "Actually do you have your cell phone?"

"Yah, why?"

"I think it's broken."

I gave her a confused look. I dig in my pocket and pull my cell phone out. "It seems fine to me."

"Let me see it." I handed her the phone.

After a minute she hands it back and says "It's fixed."

I looked at it and it looked the same to me. "What was wrong with it?"

She winks and says "It didn't have my number in it."

I laugh and say "Does that usually work for you?"

"Every time." She says confidently. I look at her for a minute before she says "Just text me or call me if you need anything. I don't like my mother asking a whole bunch of questions." she smiles at me.

"Yah I'm with you on that."

"Alright I'll see you later." she says with a wink and she steps closer to me and hugs me. I feel her hand on my back and it getting lower and lower before I stop her and say, "Ok then! I definitely will see you later."

She winks at me with a smile and walks off down the walkway. Wow that girl is something else. I can't wait until our next encounter.

I've had a long day so I go up to my bedroom and get in the shower to relax a little bit. I get out and get dressed. I go into Kyla's room to see what she is up to.

"Hey Ky, sorry about yelling at you earlier. I've just been in a bad mood all day."

"Oh no I understand why you are. Mom needs to stop moving us around the country, it's getting a little ridiculous."

"Yah I know, but now I'm kind of glad that we moved here."

"What? Why change your mind all of a sudden."

"Well because the neighbor came by to welcome me to the neighborhood." I say with a wink.

"Oh that's cool what was their name?"

"Yah they live right next door and her name was Spencer. She was flirting with me big time."

"I'm not saying I don't want you to get involved with a girl. I don't mind it at all, but I'm just saying be careful this time. I don't really want to move, we just got here."

"I know Kyla, I will be careful. I'm not in the mood to move either."

"Ok good."

"So you almost finished unpacking?"

"Yah I just unpacked all my clothes and some of my stuff unless we move so I only have to pack clothes and the stuff around my room."

"Yah that's probably what I'm going to do too. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I'm getting used to this whole going into school late and being the new kid. So yah I would say that I'm ready."

"Yah same here, well I'm going to start unpacking. I'll see you later." I say walking out the door.

I go into my room and for the rest of the night all I did was unpack. I got so tired that at around 10 I finally went to bed. The whole time I was unpacking all I could think about was Spencer. I thought about texting her but I didn't want to seem so eager. Maybe I will tomorrow morning before school. I'll go to sleep now and worry about it tomorrow.

Beep, beep, beep!

I wake up to an alarm clock. I drag my hand out of the covers and reach to hit off. I lay there for a minute and suddenly I think of Spencer. I grab my cell phone and text her 'Hey what school do you go to?'

I get up and go to the bathroom. I get dressed and get my purse all ready until I hear my phone buzzing. 'King High, hopefully you go there too.' I smile and reply with 'Oh yah and why is that?'

I sit there wondering how today is going to be. I hate school but I do my work to pass the grade, so I don't have to redo it again. That would be torture. I feel my phone buzzing again. 'Well if you go to my school, I can show you around. I hear the bathroom is a good place to make out ; )' she is such a flirt. 'Well that's good for other people I just need someone to show me around.'

I get my purse and head downstairs to get some cereal. I take the bowl out and the cereal. 'Well I mean I understand it'll be too soon but I'll break you in. ;) but I guess I can show you around.'

'If you don't want to I'll understand but I just don't want to get lost.' I sit eating my cereal when I hear Kyla coming down the stairs.

"Hey sis sleep good?" Kyla says too me.

"Yes actually I did."

"Probably because you had Spencer on your mind huh?"

"Probably." Speaking of Spencer she just texted me back. 'No no no I can do it. Don't worry by the end of the day you will know exactly where to go and where all the cool people hang out.'

'Alright see ya there : )' "Alright ready to go Kyla?"

"Yah I'll be good with an granola bar and some juice." We walk out the door and I get in the drivers seat of my black Porsche and check my phone one last time.

'Looking forward to it :P' was all it said and it made me blush. This will definitely be a very fun first day of school for me.

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments and story alerts and favorites. It made me really happy. I hope you guys like the update. I promise after I get my other story done on my other account (Beccniya) I will be posting a lot more. Tell me what you think of the story thus far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV **

I get to the school and look around. There is a lot of people on their cell phones. All I hear are ringers going off. Kyla went off to find her classes and just left me by myself. I pull my cell phone out to see where Spencer is when I hear "Ashley!"

I turn around and see Spencer walking towards me. She has a cheerleading outfit on, oh great I hope she isn't a bitch. I know I met her yesterday, but what if she was just being nice? I don't know, but we will see.

"Hey sexy!" Spencer says while walking up to me.

I blush a little and say "Hey, what's up?"

"Well" she says as she traces her finger across my back. "I came here to give you a tour."

When she does that it makes me get goosebumps. Wow is she hot. "Depends on what kind of tour?" I say with a smirk.

"Ohhh, alright that's kind of hott." she says as she links our arms together and we start walking towards my locker.

"So this is your locker, let's see your schedule." she says with her hand out. I get it out of my purse and hand it to her.

She looks over it and then says "Hmm, well we don't have any classes."

"Wow that's a bummer, I was hoping I could make you do all my homework." I say.

"No I would be making you do my homework."

"What would you do if I did?" I say with a smirk.

"Well maybe one day you can do my homework and you will see what I can give you." she says with a wink.

I'm starting to like this girl. She's outgoing and really flirty, and she has lots of confidence. I love that in a girl.

"Alright well let's get you to the worst class of all." Spencer says.

"What do you mean worst class of all?" I say kind of worried.

"Mrs. Johnson is horrible, she gives you homework everyday, she gives you a paper every week, and she yells at you if you get a bad grade on a test. Oh and her tests are very hard."

"Are you serious?" I say even more worried. I actually like passing my classes. We stop at what I'm pretty sure is the English class.

"Well here is your stop. Good luck, cause you are going to need it." She winks at me and leaves. Oh god she made me so scared. I walk in the class and take my seat. After about a minute the teacher walks in.

"Ok class quiet down!" She walks over to the chalkboard and writes some numbers on it. "Before we start, I want to introduce you to a new student Ashley Davies. You're going to sit by Glen, over there." She points to a boy with short shaggy blonde hair with blue eyes. They look like Spencer's eyes. "Alright let's get started on today's lesson. Take out your books." She says as she looks at me and waves for me to go up to her.

"Yah Mrs. Johnson?"

"Well lucky for you we just started a book. Here's your copy, write your name in it and we are only on chapter 2. You can read them and read 3. That's going to be the homework and take these two worksheets for the first two chapters. So go take a seat and we'll get started."

I take my seat by the guy. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back. I listen to the teacher talk. I can't think of anything but Spencer. She's been on my mind since last night after she came over to welcome us to the neighborhood. This class took so long, I wanted it to end so I could see Spencer again.

An hour later we are finally done with the class, the bell rings and the class starts to get up and walk out the door. "Ok everyone get chapter 3 done for tomorrow, we'll explain it tomorrow with a worksheet. Bye!"

I start to walk out the door. "Hey wait up!" I look around and see Glen running to catch up to me. I slow down and wait for him.

"So um…where are you from?." He says walking with me to my locker.

"I moved here from New York just yesterday actually." I say opening up my locker.

"Sweet the big apple. So listen, here is my number. I have to go to the gym call me later and maybe I can take you on a tour of the city."

"Well I would love to but I can't."

"Oh…well ok then. Maybe another time." He said, and then he turns around and walks away.

See I would have said yes but I really want to try and hangout with Spencer. I think I'm starting to like her, but I don't want to tell her that because I like her trying to get me to like her. I think it's really cute.

"Hey!" Spencer says as she walks up to me.

"Hey oh my gosh! You were so right about Mrs. Johnson! She gave us homework already. We already got a book to read and got like 20 questions to do." I say smirking. Not letting her see that though.

"Oh wow, she is going harder this year." She says.

I shut my locker and start walking to my next class. It's across the hall from my last one so I don't need Spencer's help on this one.

"Yah it's going to suck." I say.

"Yah I'm sorry if I could help I would."

"You could help by telling me the truth!" I yell playfully.

"What? What do you mean the truth?" she asks.

"I didn't get all that homework, I just have to read three chapters of a book and do two worksheets which will take about a half hour." I say.

"Alright so I tricked you. I just wanted you to be scared so we would have a reason to hangout." she said.

"Well you know you don't have to do that just to hangout with me." I say getting up to my class.

"I know but that's just me. So you wanna hangout today after school or what?" She asks bluntly.

"I don't know." I say walking into my next class smirking. That'll teach her to play tricks on me. Ha!

I was finally done with all my classes. I barely had any homework, which is awesome. Spencer helped me out throughout the day and we sat together at lunch. I didn't see Glen the rest of the day, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings if I did. I just really wanted to hangout with Spencer. If she didn't have plans I would have hung out with him.

Spencer has cheerleading practice, ugh, but she said she would call me after she got done. I walked out to my car and wait for Kyla. She is taking forever.

After five minutes of waiting she gets into the car. "Hey sis!"

"Hey! How was your first day of school?" I say as I pull out of the school parking lot.

"It was pretty good, I got some homework, but it's only because I have to catch up on the class. What about yours?"

"Mine was good, same with me I just have to catch up but it won't take that long. Did you meet anyone?"

"Yah I met this hot guy, his name is Aiden. We have like 3 classes together. He made the day go by so fast."

"Yah me and Spencer don't have any classes together. It kind of sucks, but she showed me around the school. And I met this other guy named Glen. He's kind of cute in his own special way."

"Sweet, just be careful Ash."

"I will but I am going to hangout with her today after she gets out of cheer practice." We get home and we get out of the car.

"Mom we're home!" I say walking in the house.

"Why hello girls! How was school?"

"Good." we say in unison.

"Ok well that's good I guess. Did you meet any boys?" she says sitting on the couch.

"Yah I met this really cute guy named Aiden." Kyla says.

I roll my eyes. Thanks for that Kyla. My mom looks at me and says "What about you hunny, did you meet anyone?"

"Yah I met a couple people. Oh by the way I'm going to hangout with someone a little bit later."

"Oh who is it?"

"Our neighbor Spencer."

"A girl, Ashley."

"Mom seriously, she is a friend. Not every girl I am friends with, I date. So can you stop being so annoying and be a mother and support me at whatever I do!" I yell at her.

"Ok I'm sorry Ashley, you can go hangout with our neighbor. Maybe I can become friends with her mother." she says.

"So are you going to become her girlfriend too mom?" I yell at her.

"Ok Ashley, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Thanks" I simply say walking up the stairs. I'm definitely going to her house. I can't wait.

**A/N: Here's another update! I'm going to be updating more often now that I'm done with my other story You're The One by breccias. Go check it out. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not the same chapter! I changed the ending. Hope you like it!**

**Spencer's POV**

I seriously can't wait to see Ashley. She has been on my mind this whole practice. It's probably why I'm cheering so badly.

"Alright everyone! Let's call it a day, we'll just finish tomorrow." I say. I'm just not wanting to cheer at all today. As I get all my stuff in my bag I start walking out the doors when I hear someone yelling for me.

"Hey Spencer, wait up!" Madison and Sherri yells.

I wait for a minute so they can catch up. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We just wanted to see what was up. You didn't seem like yourself today." Madison says.

We start walking outside. "I know I'm sorry guys, I've just had something on my mind."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Sherri says.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll be good, thank you for caring though. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I say getting in my car.

"Bye girl!" They both say.

I start up my car, I take my phone and text Ashley. **'I'm done with cheer. Did you miss me?'** I put the car in drive and drove off. I get to my house and I got a text a long time ago, but I don't text and drive. It says: **'Yah I did, my place or yours?" **I smile at this text, and reply with **'Mine ;) but give me a few to freshen up.'**

I get out of my car, and walk up to the door and open it. Right when I walk in I get a text. **'Freshen up for what? We're just hanging out.'** I laugh and reply **'Oh is that all you want? I thought you would want more. ;)' **I sure hope this doesn't scare her off. It's just playful fun!

"Hey mom, hey dad!" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey! How was cheer practice?" My mom says.

"It was alright, didn't do my best but I got through it." I say as I sit down on the stool.

"Well you're going to have your bad days." My dad says with a wink.

"Yah, oh can a friend of mine come over?" I ask them

"Sure, who is it Madison?" My mom asks.

"Actually no, I met the next door neighbor. Her name is Ashley and I invited her over to hang out, is that ok?"

"Yah go ahead. She can stay for dinner if she would like." My mom says.

"Oh no, I don't think she is ready for a Carlin dinner yet." I say getting up.

"Wait, our dinners aren't that bad!" My dad yells.

"No, not by ourselves. But if you add someone in the mix of it all, I'm bound to get embarrassed somehow."

"Oh whatever, you go have fun with your new friend. She can have dinner with us someday. Oh and I probably won't be here, a patient is probably going into labor anytime soon now so I'm on call tonight." My mom says.

"Ok I love you guys!" I say.

"I love you too." they both say. I head up to my room, I take my cell out to check for a text. And I have one, Yay! **'Alright just tell me when you're ready for me! ;)'** Wow she makes me want her more and more. I text her back and tell her to come over in 20. I hurry and go into my bathroom and take a quick shower. After the shower, I fix my hair and make-up.

I'm almost done when I hear the doorbell ring. Shit! I better hurry up so I can get Ashley and get her up to my room before my mom and dad have a chance to talk to her! I put my shirt on and run downstairs. They already started talking to her.

"Ashley!" I say grabbing her arm.

"She seems very lovely Spencer, we just want to talk for a minute." my mom says.

"Ok you already did, Ashley this is my mom Paula, and this is my dad Arthur. There ya go you guys met, now let's go." I say pulling Ashley up the stairs and into my room. I get her into my room and close the door.

"Phew! That was a close call." I say.

"What do you mean, they seem very nice. They just wanted to talk for a minute." she says with a wink. Ok her winks are very sexy.

"Well I just saved you from them talking your ear off for like hours!" I say.

"I like talking, but your right I wouldn't want them talking to me." She gives me a small smile.

"Oh I see, you want to be up here with me." I say winking at her as I sit down on the bed. I pat the bed so she knows she is welcome to make herself comfortable.

She walks over and sits next to me, too far for my liking. Well not what I wanted, but this will do. "Look I finally got you into my bed." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

She looks at me like I just said something offensive. She doesn't say anything so I just look out the window. After about a minute she finally breaks the silence.

"So how did your cheer practice go?" she says.

"Well, I've had some things on my mind today so I didn't do so good."

"What did you have on your mind?"

"It's really nothing just school and stuff."

"Oh, how is your school teams? Are they any good?" she asks me. I wonder why she is asking me about our school teams.

"They are awesome, they have some winning streaks. I mean they've had some loses but other than that they are pretty good. Why are you asking?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking about joining a team. To get out of the house, do something active. But I don't know what team to join."

Oh wow, I just had a visual of her in a basketball uniform. I think girls that play basketball, well most of them, are so sexy. "You should try out for the basketball team."

"Oh why, so you can watch me play and then you get distracted from cheering and drop someone? I don't think I want to be the cause of an injury."

"Well you do have a point there." I say smiling, she laughs.

"I know what about Volleyball?"

"We don't cheer for them so go for it! Anyways they wear tight short shorts, and that is fucking hot!" I say with a wink.

"Do you always think about sex or is it just around me?" she asks me.

"It's around everyone, but you get more attention."

"Why is that?" she asks me plain and simple.

"Because your hot."

"So you talk about sex around girls that are hot to get them to sleep with you?"

"Well not EVERY girl, just the ones that I like."

She looks at me for a second with a little grin and finally says, "So anyways what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yah, I haven't watched a movie in a while with all the moving."

Moving? Who said anything about moving? "You move a lot?" I ask her.

"Yah but that's a long story for a different day. Now what kind of movies do you have?"

Well I'm going to have to keep the whole moving thing for a day when we are just hanging out with nothing to do and we know each other a little better. "Have you seen Valentine's Day yet?"

"No but I've wanted to since it came out!"

"Well today is your lucky day, because I have it." I say as I get up and walk over to the TV and DVD player. I put the DVD in and press play. "You'll love it, except for the whole Taylor Swift bad acting thing."

"Who says I don't like Taylor Swift?" she says, I stop in my tracks.

"Wait you like Taylor Swift?"

"What if I do?"

"I would tell you to get out of my house and we couldn't be friends anymore." I look at her seriously, but she should know I'm kidding. Or at least hope she knows.

"Wow, then I'm glad I don't like her. You're a mean friend."

"Well I wouldn't kick you out, but you would never be able to play her music around me."

"Alright well I won't be playing her at all so you won't have to worry about that."

"Good, but like I was saying, it's good if your into romantic comedies."

"I love them! That's one of my guilty pleasures."

I raise my eyebrows and say "Oh yah? What are some of your others?"

"Let's just watch the movie, you have such a dirty mind." she says.

I sit on the bed so that I am leaning against the headboard and she gets up sitting against the headboard like I am. We are so close, but so far apart to where we aren't touching. She smells so good, I can't really pick up the scent but if we got closer I could.

The movie is almost done and we only say something when we are commenting on the movie. This movie makes me want to cuddle with her. I don't want to try anything and scare her off. Maybe I'll just do something simple like grab her hand. I'm scared, which never happens with girls. I usually don't care with other girls. But with Ashley, I feel like I like her a lot and I don't want to do anything to make her mad or something.

I take my pinky and grab her pinky. Maybe in a minute when she's comfortable I'll grab her whole hand. So far she hasn't reacted yet. I look at her and she is just watching the movie. What if she didn't even feel it. Well no because you would have to have no feeling in your hand to not feel something like this. She then looks at her hand and then looks up at me. Wow I really want to kiss her. I smile a little, and she just looks at me.

Then suddenly I hear my door open and it's Glen. I pull my hand away before he could see it. "Hey sis! I need to- Oh you have company, Ashley! I didn't know you knew my sister."

"Can you get out Glen!" I yell. He has to ruin everything! I seriously hate him right now.

"No, I have to go. Bye Spencer." Ashley says getting up and walking out of my room.

"Seriously Glen!" I yell getting up and running after Ashley. He just looks at me and says "I'm sorry Spence." Yah you better be, I think.

I run down the stairs and Ashley already left and is almost to her house. I hope I didn't scare her. She seems like an awesome girl. I go up the stairs and see what asshole wanted.

I walk into my room and see Glen sitting on my bed. "What did you want Glen?" I say as I turn off my TV.

"Well I'm sorry about Ashley. I didn't know she was over. Hey when did you meet her? Because I asked her out today and I gave her my number but she never called me."

"I went over to meet her after she moved in yesterday, to welcome her to the neighborhood. And I showed her around at school today. You have to have game Glen, which you don't have at all."

"Bullshit! I have a ton of game! I can get any girl that I want!"

"Oh yah then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I don't want one."

"Yah ok, whatever Glen just get out." I say as I lay down on my bed.

He walks out of the room and I lay on my bed. All I can think of is Ashley. I get up and go over to my purse, grab my cell and call her. She is ignoring my call because it only rang 3 times.

I call again and leave a message, _"Hey Ashley, I hope you're ok. Please call me, I want to talk to you and make sure you're ok." _I hang up the phone.

I try and call her one more time. She doesn't answer. Well I mean I tried. I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Hopefully she talks to me but oh well if she doesn't. There is always Kelly.

I take my homework out, put some music on and that's what I do for the rest of the night.

_Beep Beep Beep! _I hear my alarm going off. "Ok! I get it!" I say as I turn the stupid thing off. I sit up and see that I fell asleep with all my books on my bed. Wow was that a geek move on my part or what.

I get up and take a shower. I get out and put my make up on, do my hair and then put on my cheerleading outfit. I look myself over in the mirror and I look hott. I'd do me in a second. I grab my purse and head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and I see my dad cooking. He looks up, smiles and says "Good morning hunny! Sit down breakfast is almost done. We're having waffles and bacon."

"I'm really sorry dad but I have to get to school...um big test and don't want to be late!" I say as i kiss him.

"One of these days we will sit down and have a normal breakfast together all of us!"

"Love you too dad!"

I get a juice out of the fridge and I say bye to my dad. I would wake Glen up but he is older than me, he should be able to wake his self up by now. It's such a nice day out today I'll just walk instead of getting a ride from Glen. It only takes me about 20 minutes to get there.

I'm walking up to my locker as I hear Madison yelling my name. "Spencer!" I look over at her and she is running up to me.

"Hey girl I tried to call you last night but it just kept going straight to voicemail."

I look at myself in the mirror and make sure I'm still looking good and I look at Madison and say, "I was doing homework all last night and I fell asleep early. My phone died sorry." Yah right was I going to tell her that I was hanging out with Ashley. She would get jealous and start questioning me, I don't like to be questioned.

"Ever heard of a charger?" she scoffs.

"Like I said, I fell asleep. Anyways where is Aiden?" I say as we start walking down the hall.

"He is in the gym working out. He has to keep his arms looking hott for me somehow." she says with a huge smile.

"Well where is Sherri?" I say trying to get her away from me. I just don't want to be bothered right now.

"I don't know probably with Brad or something, are you alright it seems like you don't want me to be around you?"

"Yah I'm fine I just didn't sleep that good last night. Look I'll talk to you later." I say and go to the left down a hall and hurry so Madison doesn't follow me. I love her but oh my gosh does she get annoying.

I am walking down the hall and suddenly I see Ashley and walk up to her. "Hey." I say to her. She doesn't say anything back.

"So listen why did you hurry up and leave in a rush last night?" I say trying to start a conversation with her.

"Well it was getting late and I needed to do my homework."

"Ok….we could've done homework together. I was hoping I would be able to look at that ass longer." I smile.

"Yah my ass is hott. Anyways I need to get to class. Ya know my hard class that's so hard." She says sarcastically.

"I'm never going to live that down huh?"

"Nope bye!"

Wow, she gets hotter every time I see her.

I walk down the hall and see Kelly walking by. She is so fine. "Hey Kelly, thinking about me?" I say with a little smile.

"Maybe, or I could be thinking about some other girl." she says with a wink.

"That would be very unfortunate because I was thinking about this hott blonde." I say.

"Oh yah? What was this hott blonde wearing?"

"If I said nothing, then what?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?" she whispers into my ear.

Oh wow that gave me the chills. "Well my bed is kind of lonely, and no one is going to be home today. My place, eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there." she says into my ear again and bites it.

Wow, I can't fucking wait.

She walks away and I didn't realize we were standing in a corner and we were late for class. I get my compact mirror out and make sure I'm still looking good and start walking to class.

I barely paid any attention in class. I was horny the whole class. From thinking about Ashley and Kelly. What I would give to have both of them in my bed at once.

**A/N: Oh my god guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am back again and I told you I was going to finish it and I will! I changed up the ending because I re-read it and I think I want to go in this direction. I have a better plan with this story and I hope you guys haven't gave up on me yet and will stick around. We'll stick it out until the end. Tell me if you still like it or not. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer is so hott when she flirts with me. I want to flirt back but I don't want to lead her on to anything that might not go anywhere. I don't want to be another girl that she fucks. I've heard some crazy rumors about her, I hope some of them are not true.

I am in English class and we are reading our book. Suddenly I hear someone whispering my name "Ashley!" I look around and it's Glen. He is looking pretty hott today.

"What?" I whisper quietly back.

"Why didn't you ever call or text me?" he asks.

"I don't know I just forgot." I say fast. I would have but I was so caught up with Spencer that I really did forget. Until he walked in Spencer's room. Then I realized that he is her brother, that's part of the reason why I left because I was surprised. The other reason is that I just don't really want to get close to her because I don't want to move again.

"But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you." I suddenly say then turn around and I see him smile. Maybe I should give him a chance and just be friends with Spencer. Why do people have to put a label on me, I like who I like.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class, mostly because I didn't want to read at home later. Luckily I finished. Class was done and Glen walks past me and winks at me. I smile a little and put my books in my book bag. I walk out of the classroom and go over to my locker.

"Ashley!" I hear someone yelling and I know that voice. I turn around and Spencer is walking towards me. I smile and turn towards my locker.

She gets to my locker and says "Hey Ashley what's up?"

I look at her and she looks so beautiful today. She has her cheerleading uniform on but her hair is down and in curls. "Um..what? Oh yah nothing just going to my next class."

"Oh, well ok. So what are you doing tonight?" She asks as we start walking towards my next class.

"I think I'm just gonna hang out with my sister, maybe get situated a little." I lie. I know I shouldn't have but if I hangout with her I might start liking her more than I already do. I don't want that right now.

"Oh…ok well we should hangout again. It was fun until my stupid brother walked in and had to ruin all the fun."

"Yah ok…well I have to go I don't want to be late." I say as I walk away from her.

"Call me later if you decide you want to hangout!" I hear her yell.

Maybe I should hangout with Glen tonight. He did give me his number. When I get home I'll text him and see what he has planned tonight.

I finish with all of my classes, I haven't seen Spencer since we talked after English. Usually I see her quite a few times. Oh well I need to get home.

I was bored at home because Kyla went right after school to hangout with some guy she met at school. She asked if I wanted to go but I didn't want to be a third wheel. I finished all of my homework and was just laying on my bed listening to music.

I went to my backpack and pulled out some stuff and found a little piece of paper. It had Glens number on it and it had a winky face saying Call Me, guys. I decided to call him, it'll be way faster than texting. I put the number in my phone and hit the call button.

It rings two times and he answers. "_Hello?" _

"_Hey, it's Ashley from school."_

"_Heyy what's up?" _He says a little too excited.

"_Nothing just sitting at home bored and was wondering if that offer of hanging out was still up for grabs?"_

"_Hell yah it is when did you wanna hangout?"_

"_Well if you weren't busy we could right now. But if you are busy we can do it another time." _I say.

"_No I'm not doing anything, I was just watching a basketball game but that can definitely wait."_

"_OK pick me up in a half hour?"_

"_I'll be there!" _He says and hangs up.

I haven't been out with a guy in a really long time. I hope he is nice and not like all other guys, out looking for one thing. I am not giving him that.

After about 10 minutes in the shower I started getting ready. I didn't know what to wear so I wore something casual. I wore jeans and a dressy cute purple top. I finish my make up and I'm feeling kind of nervous.

I go down stairs to wait for him. "Where you going Ashley?"

I jump "Oh my gosh Mom! You scared me half to death!" I say holding my chest. She is sitting there cracking up on the couch.

"It's not funny I was almost about to put someone in place!"

"The look on your face was hilarious!"

"Shut up! Anyways I thought you were gone off with one of your many boyfriends."

"He was boring so I came home, so where are you going?"

"Going to hangout with a friend." I say looking out the window.

"Who is it?" My mom says stiffening up.

"Don't worry Mom his name is Glen." I say rolling my eyes.

"See Ashley, I knew this trip would do us some good. You went out and found you a nice boy."

"Whatever Mom, I don't want to get into a fight with you right now, he is here I'll see you later." I say opening the door real quick and leaving before she can give me a lecture.

I hate how she does this all the time. She gets excited because I'm dating a guy but when I start dating a girl she packs us up and moves to a different state. She is just lucky I actually kind of like Glen. Lets just hope he doesn't ruin it tonight.

I practically run into Glen and he looks confused. He had a blue button up shirt on that really brought out his eyes and some black jeans on. His hair was spiked, he looked very handsome. "Are you in a hurry? I was going to come and knock on your door."

"No I just didn't want you to meet my mom right now, she would ask you so many questions and it would just be really annoying right now." He opens the door so I can get in his F150 truck. It's so hot when guys drive big trucks. It would be even hotter if Spencer was driving this.

"Ashley!" Glen practically yells at me snapping back to planet earth.

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said do you not like your family meeting guys on the first dates?"

"Oh no that's not it, she just likes to embarrass me. So where are we going?" I say changing the subject quickly.

"Well I was thinking we could go out to eat at a nice restaurant and just sit and get to know each other."

"I really like that idea, simple and a great way to talk." He got some brownie points there.

We arrive at Olive Garden, I love this place! He got out first and by the time I got my seat belt off he was at my door to open it for me. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome and may I say you are looking stunning tonight."

I blush a little bit and say "Thank you, you clean up nice."

He laughs and say "Well I do when I have to."

We walk into the restaurant and we spent to whole night talking about our families about where we grew up. Everything that we could talk about I think we talked about it. I didn't tell him about why I always moved around. I'll just tell him another time or something. He was such a gentleman.

We talked all the way to my house and we stayed in the car for a half hour talking when I finally said. "I had an amazing time Glen thank you."

He looked over at me and said "It was my pleasure." He started to lean in to try and kiss me when I open the door real quick and jump out. I waited for him to walk me up to my door. He held my hand and walked me up the pathway to the door. "Well I'll see you at school."

"Yah we should go out again soon."

"I would like that a lot." He looked like he wanted to kiss me again so I said "Well text me." I open the door and walked in and closed it fast. It's not like I don't want to kiss him I do. It's just I'm starting to like him so I just want to wait and make sure I know that I like him.

I start to walk up the stairs and I felt my phone vibrate. It's a text I click on it to read it. 'Hey sexy' I get a huge grin and walk upstairs to my room.

**Wow, it has been FOREVER! I have been down in the dumps so I had no motivation to write. I'm getting better so I decided to write because I am going to finish this story! It's a short update because I'm still deciding where it's going. Comment as always and tell me how you feel about it. I know some of you won't like it but stay with the story and I promise you will eventually like it! **


End file.
